Life Was Way Easier
by SkaterBre
Summary: Yuna had to move to Zanarkand for an unknown reason, she struggles to get along with people in her school and hates her life. Until two new people come into her life.


Ok I love to write stories but I never really acutally posted one and I decided to write a FFX one so I hope ya enjoy and review.

* * *

**Life Was Way Easier**

**Chapter 1-New Beginnings**

Yuna sighed and sat down it was another boring day at school, where everyone was out to get her. Tidus then walked in with Gippal at his side. He smirked at Yuna, she raised her eyebrow Gippal smiling at her, she had to be imagining things. Yuna tried to focuse to her teacher but he was just too annoying, then the bell rung she quickly got up and left. "Got to go Gip I'll see ya at practise" Tidus told Gippal then ran off. Gippal came up and leaned on the lockers beside Yuna's. "Umm..Hi" Yuna slowly said. "Hey names Gippal" Gippal gave her a charming smile, "Umm..Ya I-I know" Yuna smiled at him sweetly. "So whats your name I haven't seen ya around before", "Yuna. Yuna Watson" she dropped her cell phone '_wow I look like an idiot_' Gippal picked it up and handed it to her "here ya go hey wanna go to my party tonight it's at six". Yuna stared at him "Oh ya sure" Yuna smiled then left.

Tidus looked around the party rocked everyone was having a great time. '_Hey who's that'_Tidus raised an eyebrow and looked at Yuna. He walked over to her. "Hey whats up" Yuna looked at him "Oh nothing the party is really err..fun" she smiled she never had been to a party before. "Ok well anyways I was wondering if ya wanted to go out-" Gippal grabbed Yuna and wrapped his arms around her waist, Yuna giggled "Gippal" she giggled again. Tidus glared at his best friend. "Hey dude whats up having fun at the party" he let go of Yuna and asked Tidus. "Ya great party well I'm gonna go now Gip see ya tomorrow" Tidus stomped out of there he had no right to be jealous of Gippals girlfriend even though he wanted her. He smirked guess I'll have to break 'em up. Tidus knew it was wrong but he couldnt help it.

Yuna sighed she was totally tired the party was awesome. The phone rang she ran to get it "Hello?". "Hey" she wondered who it was, "Umm who is this?" the person laughed "Oh its Tidus we met at the party" Yuna sighed "Umm how'd ya get my number?". "I have my ways" Tidus smirked. Yuna raised her eyebrow and yawned "Well what do you want" Yuna was getting annoyed she wanted to go to bed. "Oh my bad I wanted to met ya at the gym tomorrow before school kay? I gotta ask ya something" Yuna hesistated but really wanted to get off the phone "Ya sure" Tidus couldnt help but grin "Bye" Tidus hung up and sat on his bed now this is gonna be fun.

Tidus chucked the blitzball at the wall and it bounced back _'where is she?' _Tidus was getting ready to leave when she walked in. "Hi..what did you want to ask me?" She stared at him, Tidus walked up to her and kissed her just as Gippal walked in the gym. Gippal stomped over to Yuna and dragged her out of the gym. He glared at her and walked into the gym. "What the hell are you doing?" Gippal went to punch Tidus but Tidus caught his hand "hey man she came onto me she walked in and kissed me I don't know why" Tidus gave an innocent look. The bell rang and Tidus ran to class.

Yuna was staring at her sandwich she wasn't that hungry, just then Gippal came in the lunchroom he walked over to her. "We're over" Gippal then walked away, Yuna stared at him in disbelief. Tidus saw all this happen he couldn't help but smirk but he really did feel bad about what he did but still he saw her first, well maybe he didn't but still he wanted her. Tidus sat down at the table with Gippal, "How are you man?" Tidus looked a little concerned. "I'm holding up" Gippal threw his lunch out and walked to class early.

Tidus made sure Gippal was gone then he walked over to Yuna. "Hey sorry about earlier today" Yuna just glared at him a looked away. Tidus rolled his eyes, "Come on will you talk or something" Yuna looked at him "You know what you stupid jock because of you I lost my boyfriend, and since you are oh so popular and I'm not I get made fun of everyday so you don't understand me so get lost right now!" Tidus looked stunned at her then he simply got up and left. Yuna sighed and mummbled to herself. Yuna heard the bell ring and ran to her locker only to get tripped by Dona.

"What do you want Dona?" Yuna pouted, "I heard you went out with Gippal and trust me if I see you hanging out with him or Tidus me and my group will have to get rid of you" Dona pushed Yuna against her locker. Dona then laughed and walked away. Yuna fell to the floor and beginning crying she couldn't stop she hated her life. "You okay?" Yuna heard someone say she mummbled yes. "Ya right" he pulled her up and helped her stand. "Hey the name is Shuyin what happened to you?" He looked at her concerned. "I tripped" she lied, Shuyin looked at her arms and saw all red marks and bruises. "Who did this to you?" Yuna opened her mouth to say something but then Tidus came by "Yuna what happened?" he looked at her eyes they were red and puffy, he then looked at who was holding her "Shuyin what are you doing here?" The bell then rung and Yuna grabbed her stuff and ran to the next class. Shuyin simply walked away.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story I knw it wasnt that good but I'm only 13 and I have been writing since I was like 10.


End file.
